


Clumsy Kisses

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-29
Updated: 2008-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Dino is, as usual, extremely clumsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://yaoitomboy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://yaoitomboy.livejournal.com/)**yaoitomboy**. Prompt—Kissing on the Stairs. Wherein Dino is, as usual, extremely clumsy.

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** Dino/Tsuna  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Words:** 580  
 **Notes:** Requested by [](http://yaoitomboy.livejournal.com/profile)[**yaoitomboy**](http://yaoitomboy.livejournal.com/). Prompt—Kissing on the Stairs. Wherein Dino is, as usual, extremely clumsy.

  
 **Clumsy Kisses**  
Dino Cavallone had been deep in thought for almost the whole day now. When his subordinates asked him about what was on his mind, he would just blush profusely and wave his hands in denial, and then he would suddenly be immensely interested in feeding Enzio. Really, his subordinates should have seen it coming when he answered the question with another question—“Why is the lettuce greener than usual?”

In reality, his problem was actually very simple—but a bit more complicated than the color of Enzio’s food. The day before, he had been hanging out in Tsuna’s house, teaching him some Italian because Reborn had insisted that this was something he would need for the future. In spite of all the protests, Dino tried, and Tsuna fell asleep. After all, without Dino’s subordinates around, all he did was knock things over and translate all the wrong words. The blonde Italian had given a long sigh and just told Tsuna that this was hopeless, and since Reborn wasn’t anywhere around, they could just play hooky. After watching an episode or so of some television drama, Dino had realized that his ‘younger brother’ was asleep, chin on table.

The Cavallone boss realized that Tsuna looked very… adorable, for lack of better terms. He looked a lot more peaceful than when he was yelling protests and struggling against stress, and his chest heaved up and down in such a slow and enthralling manner. His lips were parted, and Dino shook his head to get rid of thoughts, because there was _no_ way he was a pedophile.

No way _at all_.

Silence.

Some staring.

The blonde gave in and leaned down—it was just too much a temptation. He leaned down to press his lips against the innocent victim—or, at least he tried to, because all he accomplished was knocking their heads together in a painful manner. Tsuna woke up with a start and rubbed his forehead, and assumed Dino was just being his usual subordinate-less self.

Take two. Before heading out the door, after Tsuna bid him good night, Dino Cavallone leaned down to press a kiss against the younger boy’s cheek. It wasn’t a big deal, since kissing someone else’s cheek was a custom back in his country. Too bad that all he did was knock their heads together, _again_.

Tsuna waved as Dino got into his black limo, and the young boy had an immensely confused look on his face as he did so.

All the way home, Dino tucked his chin on his hand and thought about how to solve this. Romario, who had been driving, almost hit a post when Dino suddenly sat up straight and yelled, “He’s too short! That’s it!”

Solved.

Dino Cavallone commenced his attack when Tsuna was a few steps up on the staircase, and their faces were at the same level. Fingers curled snugly against the younger boy’s chin, Tsuna seemed surprised, but he didn’t protest (thought a warning beforehand would have been nice). Perhaps it was because Dino’s lips were as clumsy as he was, and that, strangely, made it feel so good. All the nibbling seemed like it was misplaced, because Tsuna doubted the way Dino’s teeth grazed against the corner of his chin was on purpose.

The younger boy should have protested, really, just like he usually did. But it felt too good for him to pull away. And, he realized what all the recent forehead-knocking was all about.

**The End**  



End file.
